Many applications involve circuits requiring a power signal to be divided into two or more paths to be operated on by following circuits. Known prior art circuits for accomplishing power division are passive, that is not including active devices. Such circuits exact a penalty in that the total output power is less than the input power by, for example five to ten percent, the loss increasing with increasing frequency. Furthermore, where greater than two-way power division is required, it is common to cascade two or more power dividers to accomplish the task with consequent increase in power loss. In some applications it is desirable to have unequal power division such that, by way of example, for an input of power P, output powers of two-thirds P and one-third P (ignoring losses in the divider) exists. In such circuits, as with equal power division circuits, a loss is incurred in passing through the power divider.